


Take Away Retconned

by Catlixe



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Reality, Art, Digital Art, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Manip, Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe





	Take Away Retconned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/gifts).



  
**How to make that picture real within the "Take Away" episode?**

**Retroactive continuity** is our friend here. We tamper with the past if it interferes with what we want the present to be.  
Even if we have to make the past jump through hoops.

Retcon and other tweaks: Let me count or, at least, sample the ways:

**Vanilla in-story retcon :**

  * _Captain Jack slips retcon in our drink. And we forget we ever met Jack (_ Torchwood _)._



** Reinterpretation in a way that, very obviously, wasn't the original intention _:_ **

  * _It was just a dream_ : _Impossible not to mention the best known mainstream example. (_ Dallas _, Bobby Ewing coming back from the dead in his shower, not as a zombie)._
  * _He was a clone/possessed/usurped: It turned out Lightning Lad was secretly replaced by Proty, his devoted polymorphic pet. Saturn Girl, his telepathic wife, never suspected, and became the mother of his child, still thinking he was Lightning Lad_ ( Legion of Super-Heroes).



**Ignoring the contradiction or discrepancy with aplomb :**

  * _Travis is not Travis but is still Travis. Stephen_ _Greif turns_ _into Brian Croucher without explanation or apology_ _(_ Blake's 7 _)._



 

**So, how to turn this...**

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Small_Esther_zps00orrscn.jpg)

 

**Into this?**

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Takeaway-Bodie-Retcon-Catlixe_2013_zpstbzahgyd.jpg)

Retcons, sneaky tinkerings, creative warpings, bold phasing outs... What better tools to rectify "Take Away"?  
Let's rewrite as needed and blissfully ignore the resulting glitches.

 

1) **Esther** is still there, but just indulging in friendly professional interaction.

2) **Esther** is the boss of the triad; Doyle meets her only at the end and shoots her.

3) **Esther** is not with Doyle because she's having hot sex with pretty Chai Ling from the Chinese shop. Chai Ling's "He jests at scars who never felt a wound," must have been a great pick-up line. Now they spend the night trading more Shakespeare quotes from the same play, speculating about Doyle's cleft and where butt-shafts go. ("The very pin" of Romeo's heart "cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft, " says Mercutio. Sweet).

4) **Esther** never existed, and it is Doyle who infiltrates the Chinese restaurant, posing as a Chinese waiter.

5) **Esther** is a slash fan, and this is her dream.

6) ...


End file.
